


Sleepless Nights

by RJ_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Codaliscia, Felpato, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lunastorta, Malandrini, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Missing Scene, Moony - Freeform, Oneshot, Padfoot - Freeform, Post-Marauders' Era, Prongs - Freeform, Ramoso, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Moony/pseuds/RJ_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalla storia:</p>
<p>"Harry è arrivato da poche ore, ma Sirius e Molly hanno già discusso su ciò che il ragazzo può o non può sapere sull'Ordine e Remus ci è finito in mezzo perchè non può lasciare Sirius solo. Non perchè non sia in grado di difendersi, ma perchè tutto il male che hanno vissuto negli ultimi anni non dovrebbe in nessun modo violentare la loro amicizia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima storia che pubblico qui e la prima che scrivo dopo anni di inattività. A pensarci bene, non è davvero niente di che e magari più in là cercherò di fare di meglio, ma spero comunque che questo breve passatempo possa piacervi. ;)

_**SLEEPLESS NIGHTS** _

 

Notte burrascosa a Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry è arrivato da poche ore, ma Sirius e Molly hanno già discusso su ciò che il ragazzo può o non può sapere sull'Ordine e Remus ci è finito in mezzo perchè _non può_ lasciare Sirius solo. Non perchè non sia in grado di difendersi, ma perchè tutto il male che hanno vissuto negli ultimi anni non dovrebbe in nessun modo violentare la loro amicizia.  
  
E' notte fonda, la caotica Londra fuori dalle finestre dell'edificio sembra dormire. Ma Remus è sveglio e vigile e pensa ancora a quella frase di Molly, "Non è _James_ ", e pensa allo sguardo ferito di Sirius. Poi pensa a James e di getto si alza dal letto. Con passo delicato sale le scale che tuttavia scricchiolano sotto il suo peso.  
  
Sirius è sveglio, lo capisce dalla luce tenue che filtra da sotto la porta. Bussa frettolosamente, per paura di svegliare i ragazzi o Molly o Arthur e confida nell'udito ipersviluppato (e canino) del suo migliore amico, che però sembra farsi attendere.  
Avvicina le nocche al legno della porta ancora una volta, ma Sirius apre e lo fa entrare e richiude la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
"Non riesci a dormire, Moony?"  
  
"Non ci ho nemmeno provato", risponde Remus. Un sorriso amaro si allarga sulle labbra di Sirius che si accomoda ai piedi del proprio letto e accavalla le gambe. Accarezza lo spazio vuoto accanto a sè perchè il suo amico si senta libero di sedere lì vicino e Remus accoglie l'invito.  
  
"Non riesco nemmeno io, se questo può consolarti", mormora Sirius, fissando lo stemma di Grifondoro di fronte a sè.  
  
Stanno in silenzio incredibilmente a lungo, come se non avessero più niente da dirsi. In effetti, non parlano mai. Di solito si incontrano alle riunioni, a cena con i Weasley o nelle occasioni in cui Remus dà una mano con la disinfestazione. Ci sono sempre degli intermediari tra loro due.  
Remus abita lì da settimane, eppure ha passato pochissimo tempo con Sirius. Non sa che dire quando gli altri vanno via, quando si incontrano casualmente in cucina durante la notte per un bicchiere d'acqua. Si limitano a cenni, qualche battuta di circostanza, una pacca amichevole. E questo, con i ricordi dei loro anni a Hogwarts e della loro amicizia passata, fa male.  
Gli si stringe il cuore in petto a Remus ogni volta che lo vede e ora, guardando il suo profilo, sente più che mai la mancanza di quegli anni trascorsi in un dormitorio sempre troppo caotico, disordinato.  
  
"Ti ricordi...", inizia Sirius, lo sguardo perso a rievocare qualcosa e un mezzo sorriso a increspare le labbra, "... Il primo giorno a Hogwarts? James parlava di continuo e tu te ne stavi per i fatti tuoi".  
  
Remus vorrebbe sorridere, ma non ci riesce. Nessuno dei due aveva ancora nominato James, come se avessero stretto un patto segreto. Per Remus è come se James fosse parte di una vita immaginaria, di uno scenario mentale che si era costruito per evadere virtualmente dalla sua triste condizione. Ma per Sirius dev'essere tutt'altro, per Sirius dev'essere come se fosse appena successo perchè dodici anni di Azkaban e Dissennatori hanno distorto la sua percezione del tempo. Remus non si sorprenderebbe se il suo amico fosse convinto di poter vedere Prongs entrare da un momento all'altro in quell'austera casa e rianimarla con la sua vivacità, con Lily al suo fianco a sorridere e prestare attenzioni a tutti.  
  
"E' che Molly-", quasi si giustifica Sirius, ma Remus lo interrompe posando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
"Lo so", lo rassicura, "Ma lei non sa come stavano le cose tra noi".  
  
Sirius si passa una mano sul viso e sembra improvvisamente più vecchio e stanco di quanto sia in realtà. Remus gli stringe la spalla quasi a volercisi ancorare, "Non avevo mai avuto amici, il solo fatto di essere nello stesso dormitorio con altre persone della mia età mi intimidiva".  
  
"Non sei mai stato di molte parole, Moony", dice Sirius ridacchiando, "Tu e i tuoi libri e il classico ' _Ragazzi, potrei sbagliarmi, ma credo che questo piano trasgredisca una decina di regole di Hogwarts_ ' che era il modo più severo per rimproverare me e James".  
  
"Il peggior Prefetto della storia di Hogwarts!", Remus ride davvero stavolta e ricorda di come James lo guardasse afflitto ogni volta che tentava di dissuaderli dall'andare in giro per il castello in piena notte per riempire il sotterraneo dei Serpeverde di Caccabombe o per tentare di scoprire come far spostare il gargoyle a guardia dell'ufficio di Silente per curiosare all'interno della stanza.  
  
"E quando abbiamo scoperto il tuo piccolo problema peloso", Remus sorride a sentire ancora questa simpatica definizione di licantropia, "Non riusciva a darsi pace, se puoi credermi. Pensava che fosse ingiusto, che ti saresti fatto male tutto solo nella Stamberga Strillante. All'inizio volevamo seguirti con il Mantello, ma Peter-", Sirius si blocca e cambia espressione. Gli si leggono rabbia e risentimento negli occhi e l'improvvisa consapevolezza del fallimento.  
  
"Mi dispiace", mormora Remus, "Ho dubitato di te, non avrei dovuto".  
  
"No, non avresti dovuto", sbotta Sirius voltandosi verso il suo amico, "Sapevi benissimo che non avrei mai tradito te e James", si alza e prende a misurare la stanza a grandi passi. Remus non parla, sa che non è davvero arrabbiato con lui e sa che questa conversazione va affrontata esattamente in questo modo. "Se ci fossimo ricordati del nostro legame avremmo capito subito che il vigliacco tra noi era Peter", Sirius sembra preso da quest'idea come se possa risolvere tutto e riportare James e Lily indietro. Remus sospira ancora.  
  
"Hai ragione, abbiamo sbagliato. Abbiamo sottovalutato Peter. O peggio, lo abbiamo sopravvalutato. Era il piano sin dall'inizio, eravamo convinti-"  
  
" _Ero_ convinto"  
  
"Sirius, no, non di-"  
  
"Eravate la mia famiglia, avrei dovuto rischiare io", Sirius si ferma e fissa Remus negli occhi, come a volergli chiedere scusa di aver fallito, della morte dei loro due amici più cari e si forma un nodo in gola a entrambi, così stretto da rendere difficile parlare, "Quando vedo Harry, io-".  
  
"Lo capisco", Remus si alza, lo raggiunge in un passo e lo afferra per le spalle, "Vedo James in ogni suo gesto e fa male".  
  
"Vorrei che non fosse così, avrebbe bisogno di qualcuno con un po' di senno...", Sirius scuote la testa come a cercare di mettere a posto le emozioni e Remus prova un moto di tenerezza e di affetto e sente di essere di nuovo, come da ragazzi, l'amico responsabile del gruppo.  
  
"Andiamo, _Padfoot_ , sai benissimo che il senno non è il tuo forte. Le idee meno sagge dei Malandrini sono sempre state le tue", gli dice dandogli delle affettuose pacche sulle spalle. Sirius si lascia andare in un lungo abbraccio, come non succede da quella notte in cui si sono ritrovati nella Stamberga. Respirano lentamente, all'unisono, come fosse un rituale calmante.  
  
"Prongs non ci vorrebbe così distanti", dice sulla spalla di Remus.  
  
"Affatto"  
  
La sirena di un'ambulanza che sfreccia giù nella strada pone fine al loro abbraccio. Remus si avvicina alla finestra, notando con rammarico che la notte sta finendo, il cielo ha già iniziato a schiarirsi e la falce di luna comincia a sbiadirsi lentamente. Si volta verso Sirius e gli sorride, un bagliore di serenità nel suo cuore. Certo, tutti quegli anni di distanza non saranno cancellati in una sola notte, ma dietro il prigioniero di Azkaban comincia a intravedere di nuovo Padfoot, il cane nero che entrava in dormitorio con il pelo bagnato, che si addormentava sul suo cuscino sporcandolo di terra e acqua putrida con il solo obiettivo di farlo andare su tutte le furie e ridere delle sue espressioni con James.  
  
Si salutano per le poche ore che li separano dalla colazione di Molly con un altro veloce abbraccio e Remus torna nella sua stanza. Contempla per qualche secondo una vecchia copia di un romanzo che quasi vent'anni prima gli aveva regalato sua madre per il suo compleanno e che da allora aveva sempre portato con sè ovunque andasse. Sorride al ricordo e si stende per riposare prima che il giorno giunga definitivamente.  
  
  
_Remus ama leggere in Sala Comune in tarda serata quando tutti sono a letto e lui può godersi le fiamme del camino. Ama farlo specialmente quando fuori piove e Hogwarts diventa più accogliente del solito, e James, Sirius e Peter sono in giro a farsi rimproverare da Lily molto probabilmente._  
_Ovviamente l'idillio non dura abbastanza, sente sghignazzare e riconosce le voci dei suoi amici, e uno di loro gli sfila sgraziatamente il libro dalle mani e lo getta sul divano._  
  
_"James!", esclama Remus, ma James siede sul bracciolo della sua poltrona e gli scompiglia 'amorevolmente' i capelli._  
  
_"Moony, amico mio, ci hai piantati per un libro!", finge di rimproverarlo Prongs e Sirius si sdraia sulle gambe di Remus senza badare alle sue proteste. Peter li avverte che a lui scappa la pipì e corre su verso il dormitorio facendo parecchio baccano mentre inciampa su uno scalino._  
  
_"Non sai che ti sei perso", dice Sirius appoggiando la schiena nel bracciolo libero, "Jamie si è nascosto sotto il mantello e ha seguito la Evans-"_  
 _"Lily!", corregge James._  
 _"... Lily... E le ha dato un romantico bacio all'orecchio", sghignazza e Remus scuote la testa e alza gli occhi al cielo._  
  
_"Fatemi indovinare. Ha cominciato a minacciare di morte un invisibile James Potter, non è così?", considera Moony arrendevolmente._  
  
_"Quasi", risponde Sirius tempestivamente, "Ha giurato di affatturargli le labbra"._  
  
_"Ma sappiamo benissimo che è un modo come un altro per evidenziare il suo desiderio di baciarmi", conclude James come se la questione fosse chiara._  
  
_Sirius e Remus si guardano e esplodono in una sonora risata che continua imperturbabile nonostante i vari minacciosi inviti di James a smetterla. Li interrompe solo l'arrivo di Lily in Sala Comune che ha appena finito il giro del castello in cerca di studenti fuori dal proprio letto._  
  
_"Sei qui", uno sguardo gelido a James e poi procede spedita verso la sua stanza, "Sappi che scoprirò i tuoi trucchetti e sarà la tua fine", e scompare ancora prima che uno dei tre possa fiatare._  
  
_"Sento che sto facendo progressi", dichiara fiero James fissando il punto in cui un attimo prima c'era la rossa e si perde l'occhiata divertita che si scambiano Remus e Sirius. Finalmente si alza, prende il libro di Remus e glielo restituisce con un mezzo inchino, "A lei, messer Moony"._  
  
_Sirius dà un pizzico alla guancia di Remus e li informa che si recherà al bagno come sua consuetudine serale e dà la buonanotte ai ragazzi, che sperano di non dover usare un incanto disinfestante alla toilette - come consuetudine settimanale._  
  
_"Non dormi, Moony?", chiede James pulendosi gli occhiali sulla camicia._  
  
_"Tra poco", risponde Remus, "Credo che approfitterò della vostra stanchezza per finire il capitolo"._  
  
_James ridacchia e si sistema le lenti sul naso. Sembrano più sporche di prima e Remus resiste all'impulso di pulirle lui stesso: mai toccare gli occhiali di James Potter._  
  
_"Allora buonanotte, mio tenero lupacchiotto!", gli scompiglia di nuovo i capelli e gli chiude il libro facendogli perdere ancora una volta il segno._  
  
_Remus non protesta, in fondo gli vuole bene anche per questo. Lo guarda salire le scale con un sorriso, "Buonanotte, Prongs"._


End file.
